


Don't You Know That You're Toxic?

by amourbleue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Hawkmoth loses control over akuma, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, marinette's left alone with her partner and her anxiety, no beta we die like men, one-sided reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amourbleue/pseuds/amourbleue
Summary: “Ladybug, listen to me. This is bad. Very, very bad. He’s not de-akumatized, right?”“No…” She had a sinking feeling settle in her gut.“Well,” Hawkmoth gave a humorless chuckle. “I just lost control over the most powerful akuma in history. He has unlimited destructive powers, he has your earrings, and he’s free.” Marinette heard the fear in his voice and could tell Hawkmoth was shaking. And then Chat Blanc hung up.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 172





	Don't You Know That You're Toxic?

When Marinette finally chose to attempt moving on from Adrien and told Chat Noir she wanted to give them a shot, finally letting herself feel the love she had for her partner, the last thing she expected was for him to get akumatized.

“Grab them!” Hawkmoth yelled.

Ladybug, tied to a chair, writhed about, trying to avoid his fingers clasping onto her earrings. No such luck as he plucked them off her ears. How did she mess up this bad? 

Chat held them both in hand, smirking as pink light enveloped Ladybug. He was going to find out who she is, once and for all. So was Hawkmoth. Would Chat be disappointed? That it had been her? They’d become something akin to friends outside her mask.

When the light cleared, his smirk dropped and his eyes widened. 

“ _No_.” 

Marinette sat there in front of Chat Blanc, glaring up at him defiantly, but grew confused at his reaction to her. “Non nono non non no non nono _no ,_ NO! Why’s it you? Why can’t it be anybody but _you_!” Her heart sank.

Chat ended the call with Hawkmoth on his baton, letting it fall to the floor as he began to pace circles around her. “Shit. Shit. Shit,” he whispered this little mantra to himself. 

“Uh, shouldn’t you be celebrating or something? You have my miraculous.” Marinette eyed Chat as he freaked out. Wasn’t this the big moment for him? Did Marinette make him so upset? 

Chat finally stopped in front of her, slamming his hands on the armrests, leaning over her body. “No,” he seethed, tail swishing viciously behind him. 

A purple butterfly outline came across Chat’s face, to which he quickly screwed his eyes shut tight. “No, no, no! _You_ don’t get to see her!” 

Marinette was taken aback as she realized what was happening. There was no disappointment. Chat Blanc was protecting her identity. Fighting off Hawkmoth, preventing him from seeing her. _While he was still akumatized._ What. The. Hell. 

Chat let out a maniacal laugh. “If you take away my power, then all you’ll be left with is a missing bug and black cat.” He was so smug. She had no clue why he cared about her, _her_ as a civilian, refusing Hawkmoth and his wishes. She can’t help but be amazed at the strength it must be taking him to keep a supervillain from taking control of his mind. There’s pride in her chest, Chat Noir was loyal to the very bitter end and strong as ever. His brows furrowed, more muttered “No’s” falling from his lips. He backed away, hands going to cover each of his ears. 

“Of course I want her back! But she’s going to hate you! Hate us!” _She?_ So that was Hawkmoth’s endgame; he’s going to use the wish to bring somebody back, presumably from the dead. She shuddered at the thought of what price it would end up costing. Did Hawkmoth know Chat’s identity? It sounded like they had a mutual care for whoever this was.

“Argh!” Chat Blanc cried out. “I don’t _care_ , father.”

His voice saying _father_ rang throughout her mind.

Marinette sat, shocked and terrified, as his cataclysm started growing in his right hand. He might have kept his eyes closed, but she was in no way safe yet. He reached out and swiped at the air in front of him, all the while keeping his eyes closed. Shockingly, when Chat’s hand came in contact with the butterfly, it shattered in a burst of bright white light. Chat Blanc fell over at the impact, ass hitting the ground and his eyes opened again. They met Marinette’s wide ones, both of them unsure of what just occurred. 

Chat’s baton started to ring. He crawled over to it hesitantly, answering the person on the other line. Marinette got goosebumps as Hawkmoth’s voice came out of the device. His anger shook her. “What the hell did you _do?!_ The connection dropped! I swear, I’m taking away your akuma. You’ve always failed my expectations, why did I think now would be any different.” The room filled with silence. She waited for the purple butterfly to appear and she’d get her sweet Chat Noir back, the hurt look on his face hopefully disappearing along with the white, but nothing happened. 

_“What did you do?!”_

After a beat, “Let me talk to Ladybug.” Marinette froze in her chair. He wanted to talk with her? 

“No.” Chat Blanc gripped his baton tighter, glaring at the screen. If looks could kill… 

“I don’t care about her stupid identity anymore! I don’t need to see her, just talk.” Chat cast a wary look up at her, hesitant. Marinette held her breath, for the first time ever being afraid of Chat. He slowly moved over to her, holding the baton between them near her head. “Ladybug, listen to me. This is bad. Very, _very_ bad. He’s not de-akumatized, right?” 

“No…” She had a sinking feeling settle in her gut. 

“Well,” Hawkmoth gave a humorless chuckle. “I just lost control over the most powerful akuma in history. He has unlimited destructive powers, he has your earrings, and he’s _free_.” Marinette heard the fear in his voice and could tell Hawkmoth was shaking. And then Chat Blanc hung up. 

She swallowed, hardly getting around the lump in her throat as she looked up at Chat, standing in front of her, towering over her. She was still tied up. She didn’t have Tikki, or her Miraculous, or any Ladybug powers. Just good, plain ol’ Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Oh, and of course, the semi-insane, free-willed akuma. Her partner, who was staring down at her, and had a smirk gracing his lips. This was _not good_ _._

She didn’t know where they were, she couldn’t hear anything or see an exit in the room. There was a pang of hope, though, when he reached down to her wrist tied to the chair. She flinched as his nails ghosted over her skin, stopping at the knot. To her surprise, he untied her. Using his claws, he slowly shredded each rope around her wrists and ankles, leaving her free to move, but still trapped by his body hovering over hers. 

Chat never broke their eye contact. He leaned in close to her face, a soft gasp coming out of her as his cheek brushed against her own. His lips were millimeters away from touching the shell of her ear. 

“So, Princess. What do you want to do?” 

He pulled back, his lips mere inches from her own. She didn’t miss his smirk or the way his eyes were slightly blacker than normal. If only green eyes were staring at her like that, instead of icy blue.

This was dangerous. Very dangerous. She knew he’s a threat to her. She knew he’s akumatized, that this isn’t _actually_ Chat Noir asking. But she couldn’t help herself when he talked to her in that sultry tone. He moved away from her, taking a few steps back, and clasped his hands together behind his back. She jumped out of the chair, Chat giving her a smirk as if he saw this coming all along. He still acted surprised when she grabbed his face and pulled him down for a kiss. A fast, warm, love-filled kiss. 

_Whatwasshedoingwhatwasshedoingwhatwasshedoing, what was she doing?_ _!_

She pulled back. She knew what she was doing. Kissing him saved him from an akuma’s influence before, maybe it’d work this time with his own. There was even the extra passion from her, desperate to get Chat Noir back and find out why, after all this time claiming that he loved her, he became akumatized the instant she returned his affections.

“What do you want, Chat Blanc? You break free from Hawkmoth and the first thing you do is untie me. Why?”

“Oh, Marinette.” He took a step towards her, causing her to trip over the chair as she scrambled away from him and the sudden predatorial look in his eyes. “What do I _want?”_ Another step forward, two more back. She hit the wall. “All I’ve ever wanted was you.”

His gaze was too intense to hold anymore, and she looked away, catching the sight of her earrings forgotten on the floor a few feet from them. Her face hardened. “You mean Ladybug.”

Her view was cut off as he towered over her once again, reaching a hand out and grasping her chin to tilt her head up to look at him again.

“I don’t.” There was no trace that he was bluffing. Marinette gulped. “What is it, Princess? Chat got your tongue?” 

He let go of her and sighed. “Why’s it always been so hard for you to accept that I love _you?”_ He stepped away and turned around. “It’s you, Marinette. It’s always been you.”

“I’m sorry.” She hesitated. Just because he hadn’t hurt her yet, didn’t mean he wouldn’t. But she had to get him back. “I love Chat Noir, not you.”

Marinette flinched when he whipped back around to her, right hand forming a cataclysm. 

“Is that so?” She braced herself and nodded. Chat Blanc let out a low chuckle. “Well, if that’s all…”

He didn’t lunge for her. He wasn’t yelling or scowling, even. He simply tapped his own bell with the orb of destruction and it shattered, letting loose a purple butterfly. Before her stood Chat Noir, in all his black leather glory.

“Hi.”

Tears were already streaming down her face as she launched herself into his arms, burying her head in the crook of his neck as she shook in silent sobs in his arms.


End file.
